Demon - Flowerkit's story
Prologue I used to go by the name of Thymetail, but now, I barely remember it. I grew up in a bad family and when I died, I was doomed to walk the paths of my ancestors. Then, I met Tigerstar. He was the cat for me. He taught me how to walk in the real world, visit the dreams of other cats. Together, we rule the forest of darkness. We have some cats that follow us. Tigerstars’ old friend Darkstripe, the old leader Brokenstar, and many other rejects that have been doomed like us. Just because we are dead doesn’t mean that we can’t have mates. Tigerstar is mine, and together, we have three kits. Our eldest, Darktail, He is learning to be just like Tigerstar. When Tigerstar retires, Darktail will succeed him with a mate of his own. Then our twins, Sash and Mothwing. They are named after Tigerstar’s old mate and kit that will never join him. I rule by his side, he rules by mine. I am the only cat he cares about and I like it. There is one problem to the parricide that Tigerstar and I share, I don't remember how I died. I remember my family, my few friends, my clan and what I did. But the day I died, I remember waking up, going out to hunt, and that's it. Every time that I posses another cat, I get more memory back. One day, I'll have it all. Now, you must be wondering why I forget my name when I must hear it every day. I don’t use that name any more. Tigerstar and I have learned to posses the cats on earth. I am no longer Thymetail the medicine cat of Thunderclan. I am Demon, possessor of cats. Chapter one Who next, who next…? Ah ha! Perfect! I don’t just love to posse’s cats and live out life on earth, but I love to mess with them. I love to mess with the leaders the most, but I also like to posses kit’s who blame what they do on me. Today my choice will be a small dainty kit named Flowerkit. I know I shouldn’t mess with her because she is my kin, but it’s to good to mess up. I hope my sisters’ kit and mother to the little brat with punish her very severely of course, when I’m done. Well, the more I look at Flowerkit. The faster she becomes like me. I'm actually going to help her. I walk down onto earth and to the Thunderclan camp. I look to the nursery. It is barely visible in the dime light of the quarter moon. Inside, it is warm and smells like milk. It reminds me of what I never got to have... In the dark forest, I was never in a nursery. I just cared for my kits. Looking to my left, a dappled tortoiseshell queen has two small kits in the curve of her belly: a black tom, and the tortoiseshell figure of Flowerkit, my next victim. Slipping quietly as a mouse, I slip to her. I start Tapping her lightly on her shoulder, she wakes up. Quickly so that she makes no noise, I bite her throat and she falls limp. She is not dead. It is a special bite that will keep her unconscious while I'm in her body. She will have only the memory of me bitting her, and nothing else. Putting my right paw first, I slip into my new body and blink from my new eyes before closing them, and sleeping. When ever I take over a new body, Tigerstar visits me to tell me that I am successful and what he thinks I should do. I blink open my eyes, I know it's a dream, "Tigerstar?" My voice squeaks. I'm a kit of 5 moons and I can't speak right! Maybe I shouldn't help this winning little... "Beloved." Tigerstars' voice rings out clearly in the small hollow on the nursery. I am the only cat he ever called beloved. "Tigerstar!" I say. My voice is stronger now. I run to him and nuzzle his leg, as that is the only thing I can reach. "You made it. Welcome to your new home. Please, will you think about clan domination for once!?" he asks. Every time I take a new body, he asks me. "Tigerstar, we went over this. I will take over a clan when we learn to take away memory of cats we don't take over. What are we going to do if the cats kill the leader?" I say. Tigerstar looks away. "Well," he says, "What are you going to do?" I stop and think. I knew I was helping the kit, but how? "Well, I'm going to start with sneaking out of camp and catching prey for the clan." "You will get in trouble." "Yes, I will show shame and give my kill to the elders while cleaning their den." "And your doing this because?" "Because it's my choice." "Enough, It's time for me to go, your "brother" is calling you." His body disappears into the shadow and I am left alone. Chapter two "Get up Flowerkit!" That was the voice of "Flowerkits'" new brother, Shadekit. "I'm up!" meowed Flowerkit irritably, "What do you want?" "I want to play!" Shadekit launched himself at Flowerkit. Really being over 100 moons old, Flowerkit side stepped him and landed squarely on his shoulders. Shadekit flipped back just as Flowerkit knew would happen, but she dug her claws in until she drew blood and heard Shadekit yelp in pain. Releasing Shadekit, Flowerkit said, "I'm going out side," and she left Shadekit to wash his new cuts. Flowerkit walked outside and bright light made her run back into the nursery. How old is this kit? Her eyes are like she just opened them. Does she ever leave the nursery? "Wow Flowerkit! You finally left the nursery!" ''Well, that answers my question!" "Hey Shadekit! Let’s go hunting!" Yowled Flowerkit. "Okay! You be the mouse and I'll be the leader!" Shadekit leapt up on Flowerkit again. Instead of fighting, Flowerkit knocked him off with one swipe of her paws. "No! I really want to go hunting. Out side the camp! I can teach you how to." "Really!? Cool lets go!" NOTE I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing this until further notice.--*Minnowclaw* 23:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC)